


Six things you need to know about Mike Ross

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Marvey, Established Relationship, I seem to have a thing for kittens these days, M/M, also kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Mike and Harvey have been living together for eighteen months.Here's Harvey's point of view on his day to day life with Mike.This is the companion piece of my Marvey Secret Santa fic "Seven things you need to know about Harvey Specter"





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's always difficut to write a companion fic. It's slightly darker than Mike's pov because Harvey is a more tormented guy, as we all know.  
> As always, thanks to the amazing Sauffie for beta and for the gorgeous art.  
> I'm so lucky to have her.

 

 

Eighteen months. You've been living with Mike for eighteen months. _Yes, living_. Not just sharing the same office, ranting about clients, fetching hotdogs from the street cart guy. You're talking about sharing the _same_ bed, drinking coffee together in the morning, arguing about who's first in the bathroom, you know, all those things _married_ couples do.

You’re not married though, not yet. You’re pretty sure you will propose, soon.

Marcus asked you, the other day, what it was like to be in a serious relationship. You kept gushing about how perfect Mike was. Marcus didn’t believe you, not quite.

“Come on, bro,” he said, laughing. “Mike has flaws, like the rest of us. Surely, there must be a few things that get on your nerves? My wife… I love her, but sometimes I’d like to throw her out of the window, you know?”

You scratched your head at that point because… Well… Sure, Mike isn’t flawless, far from it.

You just happen to love everything about him, flaws and all. He is your perfect polar opposite and it doesn’t bother you one bit.

**Mike is a teenager. On some aspects at least.**

You knew about this before he moved in. You walked into this relationship with your eyes wide open. Mike… is never tired at night. He comes home at 10 pm bouncing with energy like a young puppy. You tend to be exhausted at 10 pm. You’re _old_ , or as Mike puts it mildly _older._ _Older than him, that is._

You just want to take a long hot shower and relax on the couch, maybe cook something if you feel like it. The thing is, Mike isn’t wired that way. He likes to discuss a case with you or plan your next vacations or surf on the Internet to look for a new camera… whatever crosses his mind. When you suggest moving to the bedroom he starts a deep soul searching conversation about the meaning of life. Most of the time, you fall asleep on the couch, listening to him babbling about something. You don’t mind falling asleep on the couch because Mike always undresses you, his hands soft and sure, always kisses you, murmuring earth-shattering love declarations like _I love you so, so much, please never leave me, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me._

Hey, sometimes you pretend to be asleep just to hear those words.

Ah, and when Mike thinks you’re sleeping like a log, he carries you to bed. That’s so awesome you smile in the crook of his neck and it gives you away.

“Harvey, you’re awake,” Mike would say, carefully tugging you in bed.

You love falling asleep like that, Mike snuggling behind you.

The downside comes in the morning, when you’re awake at 5.30 and Mike doesn’t respond to anything. It’s like hugging a piece of wood.

You, you are fully ready for a new day to start, desperate to share coffee, bagels, anything. It takes you ages to wake him up, lots of gentle persuasion and lots of feather like kisses. And even so. Mike tries to hide under the sheets, the covers, anything that will provide a semblance of shelter.

Breakfast in bed usually does the trick. When that doesn’t work, well, sweet, gentle sex is the solution to lighten the mood.

You often think looking after Mike is a good training in parenthood. You thought you knew your shit about that. You freaked out enough when you were single and Marcus sometimes asked you to take the girls for a sleepover. Turns out you were wrong because with Mike, everything is so much worse.

Basically you freak out all the time.

When he has to fly to LA without you for a meeting and he doesn’t call you first thing as soon as the plane hits the tarmac. When he insists upon riding his bike under terrible weather conditions because he needs, as he says, _“to clear his head”._ When he disappears in court with Jessica or Louis for hours and he forgets to tell you where he is… The list is endless. Whenever Mike is out of your sight you tend to get very anxious.

Donna keeps telling you it will pass, that you’ll get used to it after a while. You seriously doubt that. Mike says you shouldn’t worry, that he is a _“goddamn grown up man”_. To you, he is still the young exuberant puppy that stormed into your life five years ago and robbed your heart forever.

You somehow guess that’s how being a parent feels like. The constant fear, the overwhelming desire to protect and care. Mike thinks it’s cute. You don’t know about that. All you see is you’ve grown more white hairs in the last couple of months than ever before.

**Mike is hot as fuck.**

It never ceases to amaze you that such a young, handsome guy wants to live with you. Hell, wants to marry you, even. Because, let’s put it that way: Mike Ross is goddamn beautiful. Especially when he is tied up to your bed.

You love everything about him. His cute button nose, his wide grin, his awesome blue eyes, his perfect, perfect cock and his creamy white skin. You worship the way he moves above, inside and around you when the two of you make love. On top of that, Mike smells absolutely divine and you could breathe in his scent for hours. Sometimes you just roll in the sheets when he is already gone (on those rare occasions when he gets up before you do) just to inhale his cologne.

Not to mention the fact there are nights when you just stare at him for hours while he’s asleep.

Mike is so beautiful when he sleeps. He looks younger, if that even makes sense, vulnerable, unguarded.

“Harvey, that’s creepy,” he murmurs, when he opens an eye by accident, “you should go to sleep instead of watching me.”

“Ah, but I like watching you,” you whisper, running your fingers in his hair. “I love you.”

Yeah, you got it so bad, as Marcus told you the other day, but you really can’t bring yourself to care. Mike is the one for you.

  **Mike Ross loves to be spoiled like the young brat he is.**

Of course, he pretends he doesn’t. He insists on the fact he never looked for a sugar daddy.  He is very adamant about paying restaurant bills, hotel bills, you know, stuff.

Deep down, Mike is extremely insecure about money. All those years with Grammy when money was a struggle have left big scars in this amazing brain of his.

You, you just love to shower him with gifts. All the time, every day if possible.

You bought him a new bike, last week, because it was that time of the year. If you could, you would erase those dates from the calendar to spare Mike the pain of remembering the day his parents died. You can’t, but boy, would you love to have super powers and make him forget everything about that day.

Today, there is no anniversary of any sort, no reason to buy him a gift whatsoever. Yet, here you are sitting in the limo for a ride to René’s because you ordered a new suit for him. Something fit, super sexy and light blue for the summer. René keeps bragging about it so you’re in a hurry to see for yourself. So, yeah, new suit. And tonight you will cook his favorite desert, aka dark chocolate mousse. Mike is easy to please when it comes to food. You have educated his palate to a point he now enjoys more than just spaghetti or pizza… but he will never be a foodie.

That’s ok, because you have Rachel and Jessica when you crave to discover new food trends and fancy restaurants.

  **Mike is a softie.**

Well, this doesn’t come as a surprise now, does it? Mike wears his heart on his sleeve. He wants to save the world and defend the weak and the oppressed. It creates problems at work when he insists on defending lost causes… You just let him be when it comes to that, because you know he needs pro bono cases like breathing.

The thing is, it’s not work related sometimes. Like last month for instance, when Mike surreptitiously hid some stray kittens in your dressing room.

“Mike,” you sighed, carrying the basket full of minuscule meowing creatures in the bedroom. “What’s this?”

“Kittens, Harvey,” Mike answered, defiant. “The mother has been run over by a car. Our doorman found them near the garbage can.”

“Oh,” you said, “but there are four of them and they can’t be more than two weeks old… we can’t keep them, Mike. I think we should take them to the vet and-”

“They’re orphans,” Mike murmured, eyes impossibly wide and worrying his lower lip. “You want to euthanize them because they have no parents left?”

Ah. You always have a hard time saying no to Mike, especially when he pulls out the orphan card.

“Okay,” you muttered. “But we will need to take shifts for the bottle feeding.”

“Louis bought everything for us,” Mike beamed. “I have the whole package in the kitchen, the formula, the tiny bottles, the meds…”

Well, we now have four splendid five-weeks old kittens. They destroyed most of your super expensive leather couch, a few cashmere sweaters of yours as well as your favorite antique Art Deco vase.

Mike is super happy, though, so that’s all that matters really. Louis is adopting two of them and Donna and Rachel one each.

At least, that’s the plan. But you have a feeling Mike will try to persuade you to keep one of the kittens by bribing Donna. He is already building a lie about Donna being allergic to cats… You know for a fact Donna isn’t allergic at all.

So, you’ll end up with a cat, you’re pretty sure of that.

  **Mike’s brain is amazing.**

Well, yes, eidetic memory of course. It blew you away at the Chilton’s five years ago and it still does on a daily basis. Mike’s mind is a thing of beauty. Especially at work when the case gets tougher and tougher. He almost always finds the smoking gun or the loophole to make you win big time. The combination of his brilliance and your experience is just amazing.

He makes you a better lawyer, a better person too.

Yeah, because, well… you might have left the most important part for the end.

  **Mike is your rock.**

People seem to think you’re the strong one in this relationship. After all, you’re older, wealthier and more established in life. You gave Mike a new chance, you hired him with no law degree and changed his life forever. That’s all true but, here’s the thing.

You’re much more fragile than most people think. You once yelled at Mike at work and told him _“without me you’re nothing. I made you”_. Boy, were you wrong. The truth is, without him, you’re a total and complete mess. Oh, Jessica knows, so does Donna, and so does Louis (although he is decent enough to pretend he doesn’t).

Let’s face it, you have a tormented psyche, full of secrets, abandonment issues and past betrayals. You feel your heart has been ripped out of your chest so many times you wonder how you’ve survived this far. As a result, you fall into dark abysses of panic attacks or self-pity from time to time, listening to depressive jazz music and drinking too much scotch.

When this happens, Mike patiently breaks your inner walls, one by one, no matter how hard you try to kick him out to the curb.

“You idiot beautiful man,” he would whisper, draping his fingers around your wrist, “let me take care of you.”

You tend to run away to hide in your shell like a wounded animal but Mike won’t have any of it.

“Come here,” he would say, gently undressing you, his hands tracing slow circles on your lower back. “Let me give you what you need.”

Mike knows exactly how to take care of you in those moments when you’re desperate to be loved, desperate to be held.

“Someone needs to drop everything at my feet, and let me patch him back afterwards, uh?” Mike would breathe into your ear, while carefully prepping you for a slow, deep fuck.

You love him so, so much when he does _that_ , you sometimes forget how to breathe.

 Yeah, eighteen months. You think this is possibly the most important relationship you had in your whole entire life. Mind you, you’ve kept him waiting for you long enough and you know it. He says you were worth the wait and you tend to believe him. _Oh yes._

 


End file.
